Intervention and Technology Research Core Abstract The Intervention and Technology Research Core provides three services to MCDTR investigators that are essential for the development of innovative translational research programs that can be implemented and maintained in real-world clinical and community settings: 1. Consultation on content development and key technologies for high-impact translational interventions. 2. Consultation on the broader evidence-base for translatable diabetes interventions. 3. Access to already-developed patient-centered mHealth platforms. By building on the Core's expertise in content development and the broader evidence-base for translatable diabetes interventions, and by leveraging already-available systems of hardware and software, the Core will assist MCDTR investigators to develop innovative programs rapidly and within realistic budgets. A goal of this Core is to make infrastructure we have developed accessible to investigators within the University of Michigan, regionally, nationally, and internationally.